goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurst the Worst Grounds Spinelli and Gets Grounded
In Kurst the Worst's bedroom, Kurst the Worst had a plan. Kurst: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Spinelli! Hahahahahaha! Then Kurst walked towards the computer. Kurst: Alright. Then Kurst got on the computer. Kurst: Let's get started! So Kurst began to make a grounded video out of Spinelli. Two minutes later, Kurst had finished it. Kurst: There! Now let's preview it! Then Kurst began to preview the Spinelli Gets Grounded video. (video begins) Spinelli's parents Bob and Flo scolded Spinelli. Bob: Ashley, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! Spinelli: But mum and dad, I didn't do anything! Flo: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! Spinelli: But mum and dad, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Bob: We don't care! Go to your room right now! Spinelli went to her room, crying. Spinelli: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Kurst: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Kurst began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon she had done it. Kurst: Haha! Take that, Spinelli! There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Kurst began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, she was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the Spinelli Gets Grounded video. Spinelli's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?! How dare you make a grounded video out of me?! That's it, I'm gonna cream you, big bully!', TJ's comment was 'You just made a grounded video out of our friend Spinelli! Why did you do that? Spinelli is a good friend of ours, and she's not a troublemaker! I love her!', Vince's comment was 'Booooo! This video whomps!', Gretchen's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of our friend! This! Video! Whomps!', Mikey's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', Mundy had made a comment to Kurst, which impressed her, Mundy's comment was 'Great video Kurst!', Skeens had made a comment to Kurst, which impressed her, Skeens' comment was 'I love that video! Spinelli gets grounded! Hahahahaha!', Lazy Kid (Gerard) had made a comment to Kurst, which impressed her, Lazy Kid's comment was 'Wow! This video is cool!' and Gus's comment was 'Spinelli is a good guy! She never gets into trouble! We like her! And you just whomp! Your video is the worst! You don't ever make grounded videos out of poor Spinelli! I am so disappointed in you Kurst! I hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Kurst: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Kurst heard her mum calling. Kurst's mum's voice: Kirsten, get over here right now! Kurst: Oh! My parents need me! Then Kurst went out of her room, and then she went downstairs. Then she entered the lounge and confronted her parents, who were looking angry. Kurst: What is it, mum and dad? Kurst's mum: Kurst, we just got a call from Spinelli's mum. She said that you made a grounded video out of her daughter Spinelli. Did you do it? Kurst: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Kurst's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Kurst: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of Spinelli because she's the tough wrestler and one of my worst enemies ever! And also she's one of my friend Lawson's worst enemies ever! Kurst's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Kurst's dad: Oooooooooooh! Kirsten, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of Spinelli? She's a good kid and a best student in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young lady! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Kurst's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Kurst's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Kirsten! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Kurst went to her room, crying. Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Julie as Ashley Spinelli Simon as Bob Spinelli Bridget as Flo Spinelli Diesel as Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad) Susan as Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mum) Category:Kurst the Worst's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff